


homesick

by hutastan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sorta canon compliant?? idk, theres some stuff about homes, they are dumb and oblivious, yanan cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutastan/pseuds/hutastan
Summary: they're traveling abroad to promote and yanan can't fall asleep





	homesick

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any typos in it, english is not my first language and i was too shy to ask for friends to proof read it lmao  
> hope you enjoy nonetheless!!

    Travelling wasn’t really hard for Yanan, he liked flying and seeing new places as long as he wasn’t completely alone. The biggest problem that came with that was the hotel rooms. He wasn’t necessarily picky when it came to sleeping but for some reason hotel bedrooms made him anxious and that left his mind in turmoil. However, during promotion weeks which were filled with traveling abroad and different bedrooms his body would get way too tired for him to even get anxious. Unfortunately, tonight was an exception.

    Yanan couldn't fall asleep. Although physically and mentally very tired, it felt like there was something wrong inside him. He didn't feel safe and he didn't feel comfortable enough in this bed. Hell, his mind was so hazy that he couldn't even remember where they were. Was it Osaka? Not that knowing it would make a difference but he wanted to feel in control again. He carefully turned on his phone location to confirm the place and quickly turned it off so the light wouldn’t disturb a snoring Changgu on the bed beside him.

    He closed his eyes again, breathing slowly and trying to relax his muscles one by one but it still felt _wrong_. There was nothing there to remind him of the dorm and he just wanted to punch himself for forgetting to bring at least a stuffed animal for comfort. He didn’t intent to sigh so loudly, but apparently he did and it was whiny enough to wake Changgu up.

    "You okay?" Changgu muttered slowly turning his body to face his friend's bed. His eyes were still closed and his hair was a mess. He had been sleeping for a while now and Yanan immediately felt guilty for disturbing his sleep.

    "Yeah, I just... Can't sleep." He replied focusing his eyes on the ceiling. Yanan didn't get why but those words made Changgu wake up faster than any alarm clock would. He turned on his phone's flashlight so they could see each other in the dark. Changgu looked worried as hell and Yanan couldn't help but chuckle. "God, the internet is right. You _are_ whipped for me."

   The internet went a bit crazy sometimes with theories about relationships in the group and it was funny for the members, especially for Hyojong, who would flood their groupchat with screenshots of accounts saying they love x and y couple and how real they are in their heads. They were a quite popular couple in the fandom and honestly Yanan could understand why. They had a lot in common, shared a bedroom and didn’t hide the affection they felt for each other. Changgu was quite protective about him and it made him feel nice, even if he joked about that.

    "Is that what's making you worry?" Changgu asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes and seriousness in his voice.

    There was no doubt that they loved each other, but they’ve never discussed if that love was purely a friendship feeling or something more than that. They were close and physically very comfortable with each other, but it’s not like that was exclusive to them. Changgu was pretty comfortable with the other members as well so Yanan never thought his friend felt something for him and even if sometimes he would think about how it would feel to kiss the other boy, it was dumb to create fantasies, especially while pursuing a career already hard enough without relationship problems.

    "No, not at all." Yanan quickly replied and he was being honest. Whatever feelings he nurtured for the older one weren’t going to ruin anything. "I just really can't sleep, my mind feels... Hazy?"

    Changgu sounded relieved after hearing that. It was silly that he held his breath while waiting for Yanan’s reply and he knew that. He was certain he had a crush on the boy but the thought of confessing and ruining their friendship was too tough to bear, so he tried his best to hide it, even though he was so bad at that that even strangers in the internet could notice it. But Yanan chose not to acknowledge it, whether he did that on purpose or was just too oblivious to realize the truth would stay a mystery to Changgu. Still, the problem here was Yanan’s inability to fall asleep and that was a huge issue since they had a crazy schedule the next day and being tired during it was not an option.

    "Homesick?" Changgu almost whispered, his voice still sounding more worried than he wanted to reveal. It was absolutely amazing to him how Yanan found a home in a new country and rarely let that bother him. He could count on his fingers the times his friend had sulked over not living in China. Half of those times, however, only involved Yanan missing some very specific chinese dish. He was never able to understand that, he felt devastated after moving to the dorm and it took him a pretty big time to get used to the apartment even though he was just a few hours away from his old home.

    Yanan nodded and he felt silly about it. Changgu could see Yanan’s embarrassed expression and he knew he should've kept his heart eyes for himself but it was dark and they were alone so he just hoped the other wouldn’t notice it.

   "There's nothing wrong with that, Yanannie.”

     The bedroom went silence as he said that. Changgu forced himself to stay awake waiting for Yanan to say something and fortunately it didn’t take long for a reply.

    "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Yanan asked and his voice was quiet and shy. Changgu could feel the boy's cheeks getting red or maybe it was his own cheeks, either way it was (thank God) too dark to know.

    It was not going to be the first time they would share a bed. They had done it a few times before: after a really bad nightmare that almost gave Changgu a panic attack, the day before Yanan's last performance in their survival show, after falling asleep during a session of Netflix. Still, the way Yanan had asked gave the request this weird vibe. Not in a bad way, of course, but it was different than sleeping together for comfort. In a way it was going to comfort Yanan, but more than that, it had the intention of making him feel at home.

    Changgu scooted over to the side, making room for the taller boy who quickly found a position that felt right. He offered his hand to his friend and it was quickly accepted. They stayed in silence for a while, staring at each other and it almost felt like a conversation. Maybe Yanan could never put this in words, but Changgu felt like home. He always did, no matter how hard Yanan wanted to deny it to himself and at that moment he truly wished the older one could read his thoughts.

    Somehow it worked.

    Changgu leaned closer and pressed their lips together for barely an instant. It was so warm that Yanan wondered if he was going to burn alive if they ever properly kissed. He wanted to say something, he wanted to do that again and most importantly he wanted Changgu’s insecure expression to fade away. So he leaned over and did the same and Changgu’s smile afterwards was the prettiest he had ever seen.

    They didn’t know what was going to happen next but they didn’t have to talk about it right now.

    Luckily, Yanan’s body relaxed and he was able to fall asleep. He didn’t feel homesick anymore and he doubted he would feel that way any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh this was my first time writing something and actually posting it  
> i don't think writing is really for me but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so i just had to do it sigh look what yeoyan/yanone make me do  
> hope you enjoyed reading it <3


End file.
